


Breach My Mind- requested by June

by naturallesbain



Category: The Outsiders - S. E. Hinton
Genre: Angst, Eating Disorders, Hurt/Comfort, Sorry in advance if you cry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:46:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27932518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/naturallesbain/pseuds/naturallesbain
Summary: Soda's taken his parent's death differently than his brothers, turning to his only source of control.Please read the tags before continuing.This is probably going to be my last fic for a while as my grandpa just passed today and my grandma is expected to go within the next few days.This was a request for June
Comments: 4
Kudos: 14





	Breach My Mind- requested by June

**Author's Note:**

> Please review

“How long, Soda,” Darry said.  
  


The two Curtis brothers were sat at the dining room table, it was around eight p.m...   
  


Darry had gotten a call from the DX saying Soda had passed out, Soda blaming it on the heat even though it was barely fifty outside.   
  


“Soda, answer me, please,” Darry begged.  
  


In truth, Soda didn’t know how to respond. Nobody had noticed for months -almost a year-, so he assumed he’d been safe, it would just be his secret.  
  


“A month after mom and dad died,” Soda answered truthfully.   
  


He could hear Darry’s heart drop.  
  


They lapsed into a thick silence, tensions in the air, and unspoken questions floating around between the two.   
  


“Why?” Darry asked.   
  


Soda could feel the pinpricks of tears threatening to overflow in thick rivulets down his face; he took a breath instead.   
  


“I-” Soda started, “I felt lost, it got worse with you and Pony’s fighting, felt like I didn’t have no control over nothin’. Started skipping meals as an accident and it evolved from there.”   
  


Tears started slipping down Soda’s face, the shine of the tears from the kitchen light and cars that passed by on the road casting light and shadow over Soda’s hollowed features.  
  


“Why didn’t you talk to me?” Darry asked, voice sounding hollowed, yet so full with emotion that Soda’s heart dropped and the breath felt punched from his lungs.   
  


“I couldn’t, not with you bein’ so stressed; didn’t wanna be a burden,” Soda stated, hiccups in his breath starting to form, his ribs sore with the action.  
  


“Listen here, Soda,” Darry said, grabbing Soda’s hands from where they were tucked around him, hugging himself, “listen good, little guy. You will never be a burden, not in my eyes, not in Steve’s, not in anybody’s.”   
  


“Darry-” Soda started.  
  


“I ain’t never gonna change my mind, just know that, okay? I love you,” Darry said.  
  


Soda took his hands out of Darry’s, cupping his face to hide the hiccups and tears.   
  


“Hey, it’s okay little buddy, it’s okay,” Darry said as he got up to sit next to his little brother.   
  


Darry quickly pulled a chair over to where Soda was sitting, pulling his brother into a nearly suffocating hug.   
  


Soda continued his hiccuping, the quick breaths competing with deep sobs and gasps as he let out all the emotion he’d been keeping inside himself for nearly a year.   
  


Darry just shushed and soothed his younger brother, feeling down Soda’s vertebrae as he rubbed a soothing hand over his back.   
  


“It’s okay Soda, just breathe,” Darry soothed.   
  


They sat there like that for a while, Darry embracing his brother as he let out sob after painful sob into his shirt, thin hands gripping his shirt like a life-line.   
  


Once the hiccups and sobs calmed to whimpers and sniffs, Darry let go to look his brother in his face.   
  


“It’s gonna be okay, okay? You need help and there are doctors that can help you if you wanna see them,” Darry stated.   
  


Soda shook his head, eyes looking more panicked.  
  


“No, I’ll eat, I don’t wanna go there-” Soda said panicked.  
  


“Soda, you need help. I can’t help you with this, neither can Steve,” Darry said.   
  


“I said no!” Soda shouted.  
  


“Soda-” Darry sighed.  
  


“No, I can’t go there, I can’t, I ain’t sick enough,” Soda said, shooting up from where he was seated to pace around.   
  


Soda looked tensed, stressed. His shoulders were drawn up tight, ready to fight.  
  


“Soda, I told you I can’t help you here and if I’m wrong when trying to help you, the outcome would be horrible,” Darry said.  
  


Soda paused, looking at the floor as he thought about his brother’s words.   
  


He knew what he was implying when Darry said ‘horrible’.  
  


“I can’t lose you, too,” Darry said quietly.   
  


Soda looked up at his brother, he saw the way his shoulders were squared in stress. He noticed the wet under his eyes, light-catching the small tears running down his face.   
  


“Please, Soda, please, let me get you help,” Darry started, “I don’t care about the cost, I don’t care if you hate me, I just want you to be healthy again.”  
  


Soda looked his brother in his eyes. He could see his eyes shine with unshed tears, his squared jaw.   
  


He looked so hurt.  
  


“Okay,” Soda said quietly, sitting back down next to his brother.  
  


Darry was willing to give up everything for Soda; his stomach swirled and churned at the thought.  
  


Darry let out a sob of relief, pulling his brother into a hug.   
  


“I love you so much, Soda,” Darry said through tears.   
  


“I love you, too,” 


End file.
